The proposed Pediatric Health Services Research Training program is a five-year plan to train Physician Fellows in the problems, methods, and relevant perspectives in child-focused health services research. The application proposes to support 4 post-doctoral Physician Fellows per year, by means of two- or three-year traineeships. The goal of the program is to prepare Physician Fellows for future research careers, through the provision of (a) a solid and multifaceted academic foundation; (b) experience in the conduct of relevant, highly rigorous research; and (c) socialization into the normative culture and expectations of ethically sensitive research conduct and its associated values. To do so, the training program incorporates five core components: coursework, research opportunities, professional socialization, relevant clinical activity, and teaching opportunities. The proposed program builds on the success of the prior ten-year funding period, which represented the first NIH-funded pediatric health services research training program for Physician Fellows. Over these ten years, the program has been notable for the productivity record of the participating Physician Fellows, including first-author publications, extramural funding, and continued involvement in research beyond the fellowship training period, and for program innovations related to formalizing mentor assignment methods; implementation of standardized evaluation tools; institution of a Fellows seminar series; expansion of strategies for recruitment of candidates from underrepresented minority groups; and collaboration with pediatric subspecialty programs on the joint recruitment of fellow candidates interested in combining subspecialty clinical training with health services research training. The primary unit for the proposed program is the Child Health Evaluation and Research (CHEAR) Unit of the Division of General Pediatrics at the University of Michigan; supporting units are the Department of Health Management & Policy, School of Public Health; the Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program, School of Medicine; the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research (MICHR); and the Department of Health Behavior & Health Education, School of Public Health. Public Health Relevance: The Pediatric Health Services Research Training Program proposes to continue its successful record in training physician-scientists to conduct rigorous research that addresses the key issues in child health.